This invention relates generally to desserts which have the texture and appearance of a parfait that does not rely upon dairy products.
In the production of desserts, it is a desired attribute to provide an entity which can be stored without the special provisions of refrigeration, freezing, or the like prior to its use, which at the same time does not compromise the ability of the dessert to suffer from an inordinately short shelf life. Problems associated with achieving goals of this nature include the ability of the compound to not deteriorate as a function of time, to provide a substance which when prepared is of uniform consistency and does not have an undesirable immiscibility of the components, and which when formulated provides a flavorful, refreshing, and stable dessert product.
Heretofore, prior art products which have attempted to embrace these beneficial attributes have been limited by one or more of the foregoing shortcomings to wit: problems in storage, shelf life, and overall appearance due to separation.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these patents appear to be germane to the process at hand.
______________________________________ Re. 30,363 Kratz et al. 3,615,659 Weber 4,146,652 Kahn et al. 4,201,794 Sumitani ______________________________________
It should be apparent that none of these citations teach nor render obvious either singly nor in any conceivable combination that which is defined as the invention in accordance to the instant application. More specifically, the instant application is distinguished over the patent to Kratz et al. in that Kratz teaches the use of a process for imparting a strawberry flavor to food by adding 2-methyl-2-pentenoic acid as the active ingredient for acheiving the flavor associated with strawberries, and is in contradistinction to that which is set forth in the instant application.
Similarly, Weber is directed to providing a chocolate flavored beverage free of sediment which is prepared by mixing an extract with a liquid and subsequent heating and cooling so as to form a precipitate, the precipitate being separated from the rest of the mixture, and packaging the beverage free from the precipitate.
Sumitani is directed to a composition for soft drinks formed from a powder which includes an anthraquinonoid compound, one or more sorts of organic acids and alkaline salts wherein the acids or the salts are coated with water-soluble substances so that the solution subsequently formed experiences a sudden change of color for associated benefits.
Similarly, the patent to Kahn et al. teaches the use of a whippable food that is required to be frozen and is formed from an oil-in-water emulsion including a controlled sugar-fat ratio.
By way of contrast, the instant application is distinguished over the known prior art in that a substance is formed from a plurality of ingredients which before and after admixing neither requires nor benefits from inordinate care in storage such as by refrigeration or the like. It is further distinguished in that the mixture according to the instant application when combined with ingredients commonly found in a kitchen such as water and margarine produces a confection simulative of a parfait and has a pleasing taste which corresponds to conventional analogous foodstuffs.